


Friends With Benefits

by SamanthaMay23



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rough Kissing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaMay23/pseuds/SamanthaMay23
Summary: (I'm so dead ugh) Jake and Sean sees each other again, Jake knows what's gonna happen because there's something happened between him and Sean, but Sean did confess something too! Go read it to found out!Warning: Shitty Writing and wrong grammar English





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know... This is my first time writing a smut scene, I almost die reading my own work. AAH.

**Note: omg this is gonna be embarrassing I'm so sorry _(This is R18 stuff, read this if you want to but you know I'm warning you already)_ And this is Jake x Sean... Idk they might be cute together :V**

Jake woke up, still really tired to all what's been going on in this island, he's looking at the window seeing Quinn, Raj, and the other people just enjoying the beach. Including Sean.

"Ugh, I hate him so much." Jake muttered. As he was going to put his Jacket on, he saw Taylor, opening the door. "Hey Jake, are you ready for the party tonight? And good morning." He says with a smile on his face.

He nodded with a fake smile then Taylor leaves. 

**Jake's POV**

I look up at the window again when Taylor went downstairs, still looking at the group, but Sean is nowhere to be seen. I Shrugged it off and i went downstairs to get myself a breakfast.

After that I finished eating, i went to the bathroom just to wash my hair since I'm so lazy to get a shower, I think I'm just gonna bath later on.

As i was going in to the one of the stall, i saw Sean. "Good morning Captain America, what you been doin' here?"

Sean smiles, "doing stuff." I can hear his voice with a... Lustful tune, i can't figure it out if Sean's just messing with me or he did something.

"What stuff?" I said.

"_You_."

He replied as he was walking towards me, grabbed me and kisses me forcefully.

_ (A/N: just note that this is my first time writing smut, idk whats been going on with my mind)_

I pushed him away, "Sean I'm so done with this thing! Ugh I'm Literally gonna punch your stupid sh-" 

Sean stops me from talking by kissing me again "Pretty please Jake, you're the one who started this thing." He kisses me in the neck and i can't fight back anymore. I'm stronger than him but I can't push him away. I didn't know what I'm gonna do in this moment.

_ 'Ya... this is really my fault'_ as i remembered the day it all started.

_ One night, at the Pool. All of us are wasted, Aleister can't handle even 3 drinks and he's dead. Taylor is chanting some Vaanti language, I can't understand it. Quinn is crying in the corner with no reason whatsoever. Michelle is talking to Sean again, seems the two are arguing, so I eavesdrop them._

_ "S-Sean...** *Hic*** I am... So soooo sor***hic*** sorry.... My.. friends s a.. Are lying.. i didn't *hic* cheated... ***Hic*** on you..." Her tears are falling into her face._

_ "Michelle I am sorry too... But past is... Past.. okay?"_

_ "Probably I still have... ***Hic*** a chance. Yes give me a chance, Sean please!" She kneel down, touching Sean's hands._

_ Sean saw me, 'oh crap' I thought. He's signaling me for help, of course I did help since he saw me already, and then I stand besides Sean._

_ "Jake, please make out something." He whispered to me. Make out? Make.. what? Of course it means I need to lie or something but I was too drunk at that point that I think he means he want to fuck my tiny ass._

_ I look at him, kissing him on his lips, it feels weird, I don't know._

_ As i pull away, I saw Sean's shocked face and I turned to Michelle, looking disgusted at me kissing his Ex boyfriend._

_ "Ye-yeah Maybelline, you saw that... Fucking damn right...! Me and Sean... A-are in a... Relationship and he.. h-hes going to tear me up using his fucking dick tonight.... Ha."_

_ Michelle still looking like she saw a sin, she speaks up. "S-Sean... Ugh Jake!.... I hate both so much! Disgusting!" And storms off the scene._

_ I don't know but I felt something funny with my thing right now, I didn't even notice I was grabbing his dick beneath his pants. Worst thing happened, I literally got turned on, my dick's erected and didn't cared anymore so I unzipped Sean's Pants, taking down his underwear and started... Sucking his... Cock._

_ "I uh... J-Jake what are you doing?" Honestly I don't even know what I'm doing too._

_ "Fuck me, big dude." What the hell was happening to me!!_

_ "Jake... Are you sure?" He didn't even tried to stop me from sucking his massive cock that I can't even barely suck!_

_ He must've... Turned on too?_

_ "Of course I am..."_

_ I feel sleepy, I didn't even meant to say that since I don't want this, but wanted this at the same time. It feels like someone's controlling me._

_ He removed his dick from my mouth, kneels down and starts to kiss me. And you know the rest._

_ Since that... We start to do that, first it was occasionally, but it became almost everyday, People sees us that we're always together. They thought we were friends now since... We almost talk everyday. But I still hate him. I really do._

_ He casually false flirting on me, well it's fine for me because I know he's just messing with me again, and he wanted to shoo away Michelle. But I gotta admit, I started to fall in love with him._

_ Well, Let's go Back to the reality._

"S-Sean! Listen to me you dumbass! For just a hella second!" He stopped kissing me. And really listened this time.

"Remember who's the older dude here, yes! That's me! And what do you do if you're talking to someone who's older than yah? Yep, you should listen and obey to me!" He shakes his head with an amusing expression.

"Jake, I know. It feels weird doing this thing since... You know? You're older. And I'm really sorry but.. isn't it obvious?" The bathroom became silent.

"Then what is it?" I freeze for a second.

** "Isn't it obvious that... _I love you?_"**

I... I... Does Sean is messing with me again? My heart skipped a beat when he said that... My cheeks starting to heat up... Did he... Really do love me?

"W-wha... What...? Sean stop messing-" he interrupted me again. "I'm serious, Jake."

"Since you helped me with Michelle on that night, I started to like you, maybe there's a times that I'm acting tough in front of you but behind those, I'm literally becoming soft. When you just talk to me, I love it when I hear your voice. You make me feel weak Everytime you accidentally touch me or something, and... Even if you think that Everytime we did sex, that it doesn't mean something for me? You're wrong, because I love those every moment we connect our bodies together. And I mean everything I said to you Jake. I really do."

When he said that, I feel my eyes are tearing up. I'm not that kind of person, to be honest with you but... I love him. I realized that I really love him too.

"Sean...." Then I kissed him without thinking anything at all. He kissed me back. We kissed for a minute until we can't breathe anymore and broke our kiss.

_ "I want you inside me, Sean."_ I didn't hesitate to say it. It just feels right when I said that.

"Jake are y-" I cut him off and replied "Don't cha ask me if I'm sure. Cause' I'm really sure on what I said, Pretty boy." Sean smiles because of that.

He proceeded to remove my Jacket and My necklace, then my T Shirt. And he started to kiss my chest, he put his lips in to my nipple and his hands pinching the other one.

** (A/N #2: IM SO DONE WRITING THIS I CAN'T PROCEED ANYMORE BUT I NEED TO FINISH ITTT)**

"Aaahh....Sean....." I can sense that he's smiling... He started to do it rougher... And another moan escape into my mouth. He stopped doing it and unbuckle my belt, unzipping my pants, while I... I remove his T-shirt and saw his muscular body, it really turns me on when I see how buff he is. It's just a nice sight to be seen.

I did unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants too. We did remove our underwear. Leaving us naked and cold. He kisses me again for a short amount of time, leaving me craving for his kisses.

He touches my cock, and started to stroke it back and forth, making it erected.

"Oh Sean..."

"Jake, I can't wait for this moment..." He says to me.

"What? We almost do this Everytime!" I laughed at him. "No Jake, this time..." He holds my hands. "We're making love."

I blushed when he said that. He really does love me? Aren't he? ah that's so Stupid of Ithim, but it feels like I'm the luckiest guy when he said that.

I didn't noticed but he started to put his finger into my ass. "Aah.... Ah... Oh my God you're such a tease..." He was pushing his fingers inside and out. I can't help but moan... He's so good at this... It feels... good. He's just looking at my face, the whole time... Omg of course I'm making a weird facial expressions.

"I love it when you look like that. A sexy mess." Gosh he's doing it again. Then he put another finger. "Sean i-... Aah!" Oh my God did I moan loudly?

He continues to do that until I told him... "Sean... I really want you now."

He nodded at me and removes his fingers to my hole. He start to tease my ass using the head of his dick, really makes me want it inside of me now. "Aah.. stop teasing me..." I stutter while saying it.

"are you ready?"

"I'm always ready, Captain." He put his dick into my butt, pushing it inside.

I feel like I'm gonna die in pain and then I flied up in to heaven on how this feels good at the same time.

"_Aaahh ahhh... Ahh_ oh shit... _Ahh i..._" I can't stop moaning. He continues to thrust into my ass slowly.

"Ah... Jake, you feel so... Oh" he kisses my lips and our tongue's twisted tied together, its making me turned on more. It became faster and faster, I can't breathe because on how it feels good this feeling was.

Then he started to stroke my cock again, making me moan louder and louder.

"Ahh Sean oh my god! Aaahh ahhh oh shit ahhh oh.. _yess! Yessss!_ Ahh more..."

He whispered into my ears and says "then beg, Jake."

Oh wow he's really that serious? Oh my i don't know what to think anymore.

"Aaahh... Aah... Sean... I want more... F-faster... Ah ah aaah..."

"Louder, Jake."

"Aaaaah please Sean, Faster!" I'm sounded like a mess every thrust that he do.. I'm going to melt on how hot this is.

"Your wish is my command." Then he make it faster and faster until my mind goes blank, I can only hear myself moaning into pleasure and I hear myself saying his Name. Until he hit the spot.

"Aaahh oh god! Yes! Yessss aaahhhh yes! Aah fuck Sean aahh! There! Aaahh there! Oh my God oh aaaahhhh!!"

I don't really care on how much i Moan loudly. "Aaahh Jake, you don't know how much this... Makes me... Ahh Fuck... It feels good.. ahh." While he pushes himself deeper and deeper into my butt.

"Sean... I'm gonna... Ahh I'm gonna-"

"Then let's cum together, J-Jake..."

"C-cum inside my ass, M-Magellan..."

I feel like my dick is gonna shoot something so... Then... We did came.

I feel his load is shooting inside. He kisses me for one last time and then his body falls into Mine. And hugged me.

"I love you, Jake."

...

"I... I love you too, Sean."

"So that means..."

"Shut up, QB. You know what it means now."

He proceeded to grab me and lifted me up in the floor, like how does he have enough energy after all of this?

"Oh my God! You don't know how much happy I am!! I-"

"Come on! Put me down!" I shouted at him.

When he puts me down, I decided to kiss him on the lips and I asked him to leave this place before someone caught us.

We dressed up again and leave. When we exited the bathroom, I saw Taylor, taking the trays of Sandwiches outside. I told Sean I go outside first and that I'm gonna help Taylor.

"Hey, you need another hand?" I say. "Oh yes I need one! Thanks Jake." He replied.

While we we're walking in the hallways, He talks to me.

"Congratulations, Jake."

What the.... Did he hear those things? Oh my God hell no.

"What do you mean, Boy Scout?"

I asked him, while I'm looking like a tomato because I'm literally embarrassed.

"Don't worry Top Gun, your _secrets_ are safe to me."


End file.
